The Old Blood Marriage
by 29Bored
Summary: The Ministry of Magic passed a new law regarding marriage which includes an old blood ritual that was considered forbidden for centuries.Watch as the new law affects Hermione. Warning! This is just another marriage law fic.
1. 1)Law

It was pouring. The streets of London were overflowing with water and one or two people could be seen walking through the rain. A coated man crossed in a hurry to the Grimmauld Place between number 11 and 13 and suddenly he was no more.

To normal people this would seem impossible, but a select few know the truth, this were the wizards and man didn't vanished, he just passed the wards which were protecting an old English house, making it invisible to a non magical person.

The door was opened by a red haired woman who let him in as soon as she saw him standing in the rain.

"Doge come in. The meeting is about to start."

"Thank you Molly. I have brought information from the ministry regarding the new law they just set." he explained as he took his wet coat of and went towards the kitchen.

In the room there were several people, the most notably were an old man with long white beard, a dark haired man with clothes as dark as his hair, several red haired people and a man with an artificial eye. They were some of the members The Order Of The Phoenix, a group of wizards who were fighting against a dark lord.

"Doge what do you have for us?" asked the old man also know as Dumbledore, on of the strongest wizards after Merlin and the leader of The Order.

"Well... the law of marriage has been passed." He stumbled with his words. "Pure blood wizard can from now on force any single witch into The Old Blood Marriage."

Molly was the first one to react. She gasped and her hands made their way to her mouth. "No, it can't be... The Old Blood Marriage was forbidden by The Ministry of Magic long ago." she said in a week voice. She was right, The Old Blood Marriage was a ritual used by noble families which bound a wife to her husband, making her his possession, his slave, unable to go against her husband wishes. This ritual was forbidden when the society establish woman's rights and the ones who were found practicing this ritual were sentenced to five years in the Azkaban, so it was a surprise to all present that they would accept its usage.

"I has to be his plan." said one of the red haireds, Arthur Weasley. It was clear to everyone that this law was in the favor of the pure bloods who served Voldemort, the dark lord. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to gain hostage or more people to do their biding.

"Severus do you know something about this?" Dumbledore's question was addressed to The Order's master spy, Severus Snape.

"He didn't mention anything, but he had been having secret meetings with Lucius for some time. Lucius was probably the one who was able to get enough supporters to pass this law." They knew for sure that he had enough influence and money to manage that.

"What are we going to do?" asked Molly worried. "What about my sweet little Ginevra? What about Hermione? Oh, the poor girl without some to take care of her..." Her husband, Arthur was now next to her trying to calm her before she could burst out in tears.

"Well there can be a way. " said the always wise Dumbledore. "We could marry them into The Order, this way they could be protected."

His idea sparked different reaction and chaos took over the room.

Meanwhile upstairs, one of the said girls, Hermione, was pale as a sheet of paper. She didn't mean to overhear them, but she was curious about what they were talking. They never told her or her friends, Harry and Ron, any information except the strictly necessary and sometimes it get on her nerves when they ended up in situations they had no idea about. They were practically adults in wizarding world she couldn't stand being treated like a child, but now she wishes she had not tried listing to the meeting.

She couldn't even began to think about getting married to someone. She was to young for this plus if she did get married she would chose someone she loves. It was something she should decide for herself, it wasn't someone else's choice, but the truth was that The Old Blood Marriage scared her. She read in a book about the wife's life in those times and she could say it wasn't a good time to be born a woman. They were practically slaves for their husband and Hermione wasn't about to become like that.

Hermione was lost in her thoughts so she didn't realize when Harry got next to her. He was about to ask her to join him and Ron at a game of exploring snap, but he hesitate when he saw the look on her face.

"Hermione, are you alright? You don't look too good." When she didn't answer he began to worry. "Hermi-"

"I'm fine Harry. I just need to go for a walk." her voice seemed strange to her, like it wasn't her own. She didn't realize when she got down the stairs, her body was moving without herself.

Harry went after her and grabbed her hand before she could go outside. "You can't go alone, it's too dangerous, not to mention it's raining. Let me come with you." He couldn't let one of his friends outside alone when a dark lord was lurking around.

She smiled weakly, but that smile couldn't convince even the most naive person on the planet. "I'm fine, Harry. I just need some time to sort some things out. I need to be alone. Please Harry."

He didn't know what made him let her hand go. Was it the pleading in her eyes or the desperation in her voice? He might never knew, but watching her leave slowly in the rain made him feel like some of the strings that were holding him together just broke.

**Author's note:**

**Truth to be told I really wanted to try to write a Harry Potter fanfiction for some time so I chose the overly used marriage law idea, because I can fail at it as much as I want.  
This is a fanfic so obviously I do not own the Harry Potter series. **


	2. 2)Decision

Walking through the rain without a specific direction, ignoring the cold, Hermione found herself in a park. She sat down on a bench and looked at the gray clouds. She was very grateful that it was raining right now, because the tears were falling like rivers from her eyes.

She was thinking about how all that it was happening to her was unfair. I was like some up there hated her.

What she was suppose to do right now?

.

Ran away in the muggle world?

.

Go along with The Order's plan and marry a man she didn't love?

.

Die?

.

Become a pure blood slave?

.

Wasn't there something she could do to change all of this?

.

Could she fight an entire society?

.

Hide and hope for the best?

.

Oh, how she wished right then for a sign, an answer to her internal struggle. Anything would go since she didn't have a book to give a solution to the problem she was facing.

How she hated Voldemort right now... She wasn't even going to give him the pleasure and call him that. From now on she was going to call him Tom, his simple mortal name. '_Now you can __happily__ go to hell after you die, Tom, __because you ruined my life__'_ she thought venomously. He was at fault for all the bad things that happened in her life. She always thought that being able to use magic was wonderful and the magical world would be perfect, but she was wrong, dead wrong. She learned the hard way that nothing is perfect.

A raspy voice broke her train of thought. "Does the young lady have problems?"

Hermione immediately turned and saw an old, old woman staying on the bench next to her. Hermione hand was in her pocket reaching for her wand. The old woman appeared on the bench without her knowing so she was cautious. She remembered they were at war and everyone could be a possible enemy.

"Problem no good for the soul." said the woman not talking notice of Hermione discomfort.

At her words Hermione frowned. "How do you know I am troubled?" She was still cautious ready to fire a hex and run if it was necessary.

"Oh, young one, I am but an old hag who lived a lot and saw more than others so I can tell from a great distance you my dear are troubled."

The woman's words sparked something inside Hermione and made her let go of her wand and look up at the heavy clouds. The rain has just stopped and a cold wind was blowing. She shivered.

"I don't know what to do..." she finally admitted to the unknown woman. Hermione felt embarrassed that she showed signs of weakness to a person she just met a minute ago.

"A, I see..." the woman nodded as if she was confirming a theory, then she turned to Hermione and asked. "What is it that you wish to do?"

Hermione paused. "I..." What did she want? She wanted to decide for herself, to make her own choices. It was her life.

"I see, I see..." the woman nodded again. It seemed like she understood Hermione's entire internal struggle with just a word.

"But..." Hermione tried to protest, but her voice died. She couldn't stand against the Ministry, she could even end up in Azkaban for something like this. Did she really wished that?

The old woman studied Hermione. "I can see that you wish for something that you think you can not achieve. Do not worry, if you wish deeply enough and search inside yourself, you will find the answer." The woman watched with a faint motherly smile as the wheels in Hermione head were spinning. She was looking for a way to make the law invalid, thinking about all possibilities when she remembered about something she read some time ago when she wanted to free the house elves.

Hermione smiled a brilliant smile, she found a solution. Turning to the woman, she didn't find her on the bench. She looked around and the woman was no where to be seen as if she wasn't even there to begin with.

That night The Order Of The Phoenix was thrown into chaos by a simple letter. It was from Hermione. After they finished the meeting and decided the course of action, they went to look for Hermione and inform her of her marriage, but they found only a letter.

Now Arthur was comforting a crying Molly who was saying "The poor girl." over and over again. Dumbledore was looking grim, the same could be say for the others members. Severus said something that sounded like "Here goes the Gryffindor courage.", but he too was worried. Ron left the room mumbling something under his breath and Harry was staring at the letter for some time, as if looking for something more then the words written there.

_To everyone whom it might concern,_

_I am very sorry..., but I can not do it any more so I am sorry to inform you that I am leaving. I promise on my magic that I will keep it a secrete all that happened here and I will never betray you, but I can't go this way any more. I can stay here any more. I want to have control of my life. _

_We may probably see each other again after I sort my myself out. Until then goodbye everyone._

_Hermione_

Harry was still staring at the letter and the others left him alone. "Why would you do this Hermione?" he whispered and was about to let go of the letter when he noticed the words moving. He immediately read the new message.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this I first want to say I am very, very sorry for leaving, but I have something I must do and I must do it alone. I will never abandon you and you know that. I promise that I will do everything in my power to finish that spell that we talked about, the one that could destroy all of Voldemort's Horcruxes at once._

_Again I am very sorry._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

**Author's note:**

**Thanks for your favorites, followers and review, but I am probably going to disappoint you with this chapter and the others that will come don't look so spectacular. I might warn you now that there will probably be no romance, because I am a shitty writer not only in English, but in my mother tongue as well. I just have ideas that won't me let me sleep at night until I write them so this is the reason I write this story, but enough with that.**

**I hope you will enjoy my not so spectacular piece of writing. **


	3. 3)Ghost

The Minister of Magic came home after a full day of work, papers had to be signed, new departments needed to be made. It seemed like the Ministry still had trouble implementing the new marriage law. Tiered from all of this he went to his room wanting to get some sleep, when suddenly he saw something shifting behind the black curtains. He draw his wand slowly and pointed towards the curtain.

"Get out! I know you are there." he ordered to the curtain. He was ready to fire a hex as soon as the person behind showed himself. He expected the person to step away from the curtain with his hand up, but what he didn't expect was a black-purple smoke which was now rising from the floor. Suddenly his vision become clouded and the room was spinning. Before he could cast a spell his wand was blasted out of his hand across the room.

Dread took over the Minister. Like every normal wizard the lose of his wand made him feel hopeless. This and the black-purple smoke had a strange effect on him. He felt weak, very weak. Then a dark hooded figure stepped from behind the curtain with a wand out pointing threatening at him.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" he asked shakily, clearly scared by the new presence in the room. He didn't have enemies. He had been careful all his life, siding with the both sides when things were in his favor so he did not know why someone would be here, probably to kill him.

"It doesn't matter who I am, you will give me what I am looking for." the voice of the figure was non descriptive adding to his mysterious air. The figure kept his distance from the Minister, but the he couldn't run even if he wanted, something inside him kept him in place, maybe it was fear, maybe it was his self-preservation, he didn't know.

"YES! EVERYTHING YOU ASK FOR!" he shouted partially because he was scared and partially because he was hoping that the aurors who were supposed to guard him would hear him and come to his rescue. As the Minister he had aurors hired to protect him from people who might hold a grudge against him. They were trained to react to the smallest noise so it was only a matter of seconds until the arrived.

"Then tell me who were the people who passed the marriage law and keep in mind that I do not like liars." the voice was now demanding and the Minister found himself captivated by it.

He began saying all the names to the clothed figure, purposely making long pause between them. He was staling for time, waiting for the aurors, but at the same time he was thinking it was all pointless and the aurors couldn't help.

For some reason he didn't even know, he was beginning to think that the figure was really a ghost of the women who long ago were forced into the Old Blood Marriage and now looking for revenge since the law was reinstalled. He read somewhere before that the apparition of such ghosts were the real reason why the ritual was forbidden, not the independence of women. When he first read about his he laugh of how stupid it all sounded and said it was just a legend to scare people who would try to use the ritual again, but now he wasn't so sure of that anymore.

As soon as the Minister finished telling the names. The door burst open and two aurors barged in, wands in hand pointing at the figure. Two spells were cast, but the figure simply dogged them. In the Minister's eyes the figure didn't move and the spells passed through him. From his point of view all happened like it was a dream. Hex fired left and right, but it was useless against the figure, it was invincible.

Then the figure cast two stunning spells, freezing the aurors and proceed to jump out the window, lading gracefully on the ground. The Minister transfixed went to the window and watched as the figure ran towards the wards which surrounded the house. Soon three aurors came out of the house, probably alarmed by the fact that the other two aurors never returned and followed him.

Firing spells at the figure the aurors were nearing him and the wards. Then the figure suddenly turned to the aurors, pointed his wand at them and the ground underneath them began glowing. The Minister watched how the wards that were supposed to defend him from harm came crushing down on the aurors. The figure then vanished in a cloud of black-purple smoke.

The mister was still at the window when the aurors came into his room. He didn't even move when one of them asked if he was alright. He couldn't move from the spot because he was lost in thoughts. He was thinking that he was cursed by a ghost and the same fate will follow the others who passed on the law. He had to do something about this before the curse will reach him.

**Author's note:**

**Well here's the chapter and it short, too short. A disappointment, I know. I realized that I am unable to write something longer then 1K words and something, which is sad.**

**Still thank you to all the people who waste their times reading this.**


	4. 4)Mlopers

In an abandoned storage house, a dark hooded Hermione crashed on the floor. She cursed Tom for all that happened to her. It was all his fault she was in this situation. She tried to stand up only to wince when she put too much pressure on her left side. She was beginning to think braking into Minister house was the worst idea someone could ever come up. EVER. She was feeling like it was. It was true that it could ended better, but she was forced to run away from aurors. One of them managed to land a hit on her side and it hurt, a lot.

Se was trying to stand up again when she suddenly heard a sound from behind her. She was slow to turn towards the source, her side was killing her. When she pointed her wand to the shadowed corner of the room someone stepped closer to her.

Hermione grasped and stared at the blonde girl in front of her. "Luna! What are you doing here?" She was surprised to say at least. The storage house was in a shady neighborhood in muggle London. She was sure nobody knew about it, that's why she chose this place as a destination to her portkey.

Luna came next to her and sat down with her legs crossed."I came here of course, I wanted to talk to you." she said honestly. Her head was in her hands, her silvery grey eyes staring at Hermione.

"But how did you know I was here?" asked Hermione. She too was sitting down mirroring Luna's position on the cold floor. She was studying the bloody wound on her left side. Did the auror have to use the cutting hex?

"I saw you arriving. I must say it was quite of stunt you pulled out today." Hermione raised an eyebrow at Luna's words. She had a hunch before that her friend was a seer, but now she had just confirmed it.

"Well yes it was, but it didn't ended as I wished." She didn't consider crashing some wards on law enforcers an achievement and something to be proud of. "You wanted to talk to me." she said this because she was curious of her motives.

"I wanted to join you I am not letting the Mlopers take me without a fight. You know Mlopers..." and Luna's eyes acquired a dreamy look. Hermione laugh at this. She didn't know why this situation made her laugh. She was bleeding, in the middle of the night, on the floor of an abandoned storage house and listening to Luna talk about Mlopers who she was sure were the representation of the current marriage law. It seamed all so absurd to her.

Luna finished her enlightening tale about Mlopers and then she moved her attention from the far away land to Hermione. "So, what didn't go as you planed? I say you made quite an impression at least on the Minister."

"You see that's not what I wished to do. I was only planing to enter the Minister house, get the names of the people who voted for the law, obliviate him and get out of there unnoticed. The getting in part went perfect, I didn't activate any wards and soon I was in the Minister's bedroom. There I used a potion, one of my one inventions. It makes the one who inhaled it inclined to tell the truth, but it has a little side effect, it causes hallucinations. All was going very good, but the Minister had to yell and alert the aurors. In the end I was forced to run away, so here I am." explained Hermione and finished with an exaggerating hand gesture like a street magician who just showed his trick.

"What were you planing to do with the names?" asked Luna although she had a good idea of what Hermione's plan involved, but it didn't hurt to make sure.

"I recently remember about something I read a time ago. It said that if a half and one of the people, who voted for a law, changed their mind in a span of three months a meeting is called and there would be another vote. At that vote if the majority agrees the law is considered invalid and erased from the law book, this making all the marriage following the law invalid as well. So I was thinking of secretly pursuing the ones who vote for the law to change their mind."

When Hermione saw Luna's raised eyebrow indicating that she didn't believe Hermione was naive enough to think she can change a blood purist's mentality she added. "Well it was something more along the lines of altering their memories."

"Well you can't clearly do that any more. An official will probably notice something is wrong, especially now that they have their attention on this law."

"You think?" said Hermione sarcastically. She realized that from the moment she was spotted at the Minister's house that she had to change the plan. Now the Ministry knew there is someone out there who was planing to change the marriage law and she was sure a certain group of pure blood's didn't like the sound of that. She thanked Merlin, for having her face covered.

"Oh, yes. Probably a first page article." Luna ignored her sarcastic tone and Hermione laugh again. She had more fun in this situation then she was supposed to. "Yeah, probably." she agreed.

"But we could use this to our advantage." said Luna, her eyes twinkling. She had a plan and Hermione was opened to any opinion right now.

**Author's note:**

**I realized I should probably change the title of this rubric, because I usually don't write an author's note, I just simply whine that I can not write something go enough.**

**So enough with that. Let's see other subject... well... about this chapter (yes what a wonderful subject I could find.) I could say it's short, but that's old news. So what to say,... what to say... I like Luna. The end.**

**Leave your reviews saying how much I suck at writing. Bye, for now. **


	5. 5)News-paper

Luna was right, the very next day Hermione's stunt was a first page news. The Prophet read:

_Attack at Minister's house_

_By: Grass Cooper_

_Last night there has been an attempt at the Minister's life. An unidentified person broke in to his house and threaten him. Fortunately the aurors who were guarding the estate arrived just in time to save his life. Unluckily the attacker managed to escape the aurors and got away._

"_It was unbelievable. For a moment I thought he wasn't real. It seemed like my spells passed through him, but when I was hit by one of his curses it felt real. I was then sure I was facing an experienced, powerful wizard. Not even five full fledged aurors present there could stop his escape." This was the declaration of one of the aurors who were present when the incident took place._

"_It was a ghost I tell you. The chilling cold and the darkness cloak, it is out to hunt me. I have done wrong. I had ignored the warning now the ghost of the women who died as wife-slaves for pure bloods are after me and the ones who voted for the new law (see page 6 for the marriage law). Beware, Beware!" This was the shocking declaration of our Minister of Magic before he was transported to St. Mungo's hospital. From some reliable sources we found out that his stay there would be extended not only for his physical wounds. We all hope that he will came back to us from the mental ward, if not the Minister will need to select a replacement. (see page 3 for more information about the possible candidates)._

_Who could be the mystery attacker? Is it really a ghost or is he an unknown powerful wizard? We might never know, but if he will strike again be sure we will keep you informed._

This article was a reason for the meeting of the order of the phoenix being held at the moment. The members were all in the kitchen of the Grimmauld Place looking at their leader, waiting for his word to start.

"Dear friends, it seems like there was an unexpected turn of events. The appearance of a variable can incontestably change the course of action." Dumbledore meant that they need to be careful of him but secretly he was hopping that this wizard was a noble man who would aid their side and quest. He would be honest to himself, the new law pass by the Ministry hit them harder then any of the Voldemort's previous attacks. Miss Granger's disappearance was only the tip of the iceberg. Many more loyal female members were now slaves for the Death Eaters and some even chose to take their own lives to escape this horrible fate.

"But what do you think are his motives?" "Is he an enemy or an ally?" "Do we need to fear him?" This were the question who bombarded the old wizard as soon as he finished.

With a hand motion he silenced the room. "Well we could never be so sure, but it looks like he holds something against the new law. Severus, what does HE think about this?" By he, Dumbledore meant the Dark Lord. His view of the man could help Dumbledore decide if the wizard was on the Dark side.

As soon as the words 'new law' were spoken, Molly started crying and Arthur needed to escort her outside the room. This was a normal reaction for her since the law was passed. She was affected by Hermione's disappearance, because she loved her like a daughter, at some point she even considering marrying her to one of her sons and not only that. Her children were forced into loveless marriage, her sons might have taken the better deal of the bargain, but her daughter Ginny was now married to a much older man. Even though he was a loyal member of the Order she still couldn't trust her youngest with him, so she went out of her way to threaten him.

After Molly was out of the room Severus began speaking. "He was interested to say the least. Firstly, he thought it was a move on your side, but after he was convinced it was not, he presented himself intrigued, especially by his power." Severus wasn't about to inform the others that he was forced to endure the Lord's continues torture for not knowing a thing about the mystery wizard.

Dumbledore perceived this as good news, because he knew that their enemy was as in the dark as they were on this subject. This also made him think of ways of steering the wizard towards their side since he was obviously not working for Voldemort and if he was truly powerful he would rather have him as a friend.

The meeting went on for hours without solving anything or finding an answer to the question which was now on the mind of nearly every person in Magical England. 'Who is the mystery wizard?'

In the meantime Harry was in a room upstairs trying to think about the article from the newspaper, but as soon as he was closing his eyes his mind wandered to Hermione. He noticed in the last week that she would be in his thoughts, often spacing out in middle of conversation and she constantly talked with him in dreams. Now he was thinking that maybe she was the one behind the attack at the Minister's house. This thought was soon chased out by his own laughter. He had a serious problem.

**Whining corner (looking for name):  
**

**So here is the chapter. My mood wasn't the most fantastic one so this chapter is 'meh'. I began writing it then I gave up and this began again and the circle repeated. About the contents I don't know what to tell. It presents the misunderstanding that Hermione's escapade caused to the wizarding world. It's not much.**

**Thank you for reading this.**


	6. 6)Go with the plan

In a remote place, far away from the eyes of the magical and non-magical people alike, stands tall the luxurious house of Avery one of the dark lords followers. And outside this house protection two figures stay hidden in the night.

"A simple group of wards. This can be broken even by a Hogwarts student. How can he feel safe with such a pathetic protection?" Hermione was ranting. At the moment she was disappointed, she felt insulted actually. After breaking in the minister house this seemed like a child's play.

"Well..." began Luna " I believe that this house wasn't supposed to be found."

Hermione smiled at Luna. Truth to be told if she was alone she would have never found it. Luna's ability made it all easier for them.

With a simple wave of wand they were in a garden filled with gnomes and overgrown plants. This made their journey harder, in fact the garden posed more dangers then the wards did.

"You expect that a man of his wealth could hire someone to take care of his garden." said Hermione exasperated as she blasted a snake away. That was the sixth snake that they encountered since they entered and Hermione was beginning to think that this garden was actually the place were all of Voldemort's snakes hang out. _'Go to hell, Tom for making my life a mess.'_ she thought as she killed another snake.

Finally they existed the labyrinth of plants when Luna dragged Hermione through a big bush. Hermione looked again surprised when she the opened door.

"Really?" she asked Luna motioning to the door, Hermione thought Avery could use some logic lesions, an opened door didn't keep people away. Luna just shrugged and entered.

Avery was a man of simple pleasures such as owning a wild natural park in the garden or creeping people out with his fabulous personalty. At the moment he was in the process of his nightly ritual, when a deep dark-purple smoke began creeping slowly in to the room.

If Avery would have been a lesser man he would have stopped what he was doing and reached for his wand. He did not, he continued sinking his head in a water basin. Only when a dark coated figure appeared in the room he stopped putting his head under water and smirked.

"Oh, the grate wizard has graced me with his exuberant presence." he bowed "Let me guess you came here to bring your divine judgment on me, because I tried to take advantage of the poor, unmarried women. It will not work cause I am the servant of the god on earth so I am protected from any harm that may fall upon me..."

Hermione looked strangely at the man. This was not what she expected and believed that something wasn't quite right. What normal wizard would challenge a seemingly threatening wizards without his wand? She didn't know what to do and she searched for Luna's presence. She was at her place under a disillusionment charm in a dark corner next to the curtain like in the plan.

The plan, Luna's idea, was based on Hermione's failure, taking advantage of the mystery wizard persona to scare the pure bloods and make them retract their votes. It was simple Hermione acted like the wizard and Luna was backup, in case things go wrong.

So Hermione had a dilemma now because she expected a different reaction something more dynamic for sure. This wasn't a problem for long because Avery praises to his lord were getting on her every nerve. She sent a hex in his direction, but surprisingly it hit the vase on the table behind him.

"See I told you I was blessed. I will not be hit by something so earthly." he boosted.

Hermione was still annoyed by him so she fired another hex this time with the internet to hurt only to find herself on the floor reviving the end of her own hex. Unfortunately for her, her wand was now next to the table across the room.

"No so all powerful now?" he asked mockingly getting closer to her until he was in front of her, towering over her.

With him so close to her she saw a silver bell hanging from his coat. Hermione though this was not something he would wear and reached for it. She didn't even know what made her take it. Luckily he was to engrossed in his speech that he didn't even observed that the bell was no longer in his possession.

"Now let's end this and see who was hiding under the hood." but as soon as he said this words he was blasted across the room. Hermione laughed she got hurt again because of her carelessness, but at least this time she had Luna to look after her.

"How...?" Avery was speechless. He considered himself almost invincible. He always had it easy in life but now he was at the mercy of a wizard who seemed to know wand-less magic and had a creepy laugh.

Hermione got up, winching a little. "So where is your lord now?" she sounded more threatening with the monotonous voice. She got closer to him.

"No I didn't do anything wrong. If you want I will change the law but don't hurt me." he plead. When she was in front of him.

"Pathetic!" she said what she was thinking out loud. She picked her wand from the floor. "I let this pass now, but if you don't keep your word you will wished that I had killed you now."

He nodded like an eager child as she exited the room, the black cape fluttering behind. Soon Luna was next to her looking a little bit worried." We have to go, you are wounded."

"Not yet. I have something I must do." she said as she walked limping a little to the garden.

When she arrived at the entrance she took her wand out and casted a Fire spell. She watched with pleasure how the big and ugly bushes burned in front of her along with the slimy snakes. She could almost hear them scream in agony. _'Take that Tom!'_

"Now we can go."

**Dark corner (looking for name):**

**I'm tired so I will keep it short. A braking in happened, along with a silver bell and snakes dying.**

**Hope you like it and review. **


	7. 7)Reactions

Several weeks had passed since the first incident and another series of braking ins took place at pure-blood families' houses. The one responsible for all this was the mystery wizard, who's purpose seemed to be the destruction of the marriage law. The whole magical world began calling him the Marriage Wizard, some even believed he was sent by the goddess Hera herself to help them and punish the ones who wronged the goddess passing the law. Even though a lot of pure-bloods hated him and he had acquire a bounty on his head, women seem to love him. He even had his own fan-club.

"Have you read the article about us in the Prophet? You can't believe what nonsense they are writing!" exclaimed Hermione as she put the newspaper down on the coffee table next to her.

She and Luna were now in a secret hideout in muggle London. The room they were in looked exactly like the Gryffindor common room only without the specific red and gold colors.

"_The Marriage Wizard, the most wanted man in the magical community..._ You can't say it's far from the truth." said Luna as she read the title of the article. "The Ministry wants him, women want him, Voldemort and his followers want him and I know that even Dumbledore is interested in him. What can I say you are definitely a star, on the same level with You-Know-Who and The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"I know, but this is so troublesome. Initially all seemed much more easy." she was pouting. "Still we have luck on our side." a smile made it's way on her face as she was playing with the small silver bell.

It turned out that the bell was actually a talisman carved with ancient runes, that brought good luck to the owner. It worked like the Felix Felicis potion, but more efficient and less addictive. Avery didn't know about the bell's power and assumed that it was all the Dark Lord's doing. Actually this single bell made their mission easier, saving them from more sticky situations.

"Yes, it's quite useful." Luna acknowledge the mastery that went on to craft this single silver bell. "So what do you plan to about the Parkinson's ball?" she was referring to the masquerade ball that the Parkinsons were holding at the end of the week with the occasion of the solstice.

"Well, I don't believe they are so thoughtless do this without a reason, so it is definitely a trap, but it still seems like the perfect opportunity to strike."

"I see, so that's what you think we should do." nodded Luna understanding Hermione's train of thought.

"Of course! It is for the best to take the opportunity that is presented to us."

Both smiled at one another, they had planing to do for the weekend and dresses to chose for the ball. It's going to be a different Cinderella story.

We can't say the same good things about the members of The Order of the Phoenix. It was all a big mess.

Starting with Dumbledore, who was present less to non, always going away with strange excuses such as washing the socks. He wasn't even present when a group of Death Eaters attacked some members. That day The Order lost some loyal followers.

Poor Severus Snape was doing maybe the worst out of all of them. He was tortured periodically by a temper tantrum thrower Voldemort who was on the border of legitimate craziness. Poor guy, if things were going the same way he was going to become a vegetable like Neville's parents. Some of Voldemort's loyal puppies have already suffered this fate.

Arthur was now going through his mind life crisis and his wife wasn't helping either. She went from a crying woman to a devoted fan of the Marriage Wizard. She even collected badges and stickers presented to the fan-club's members.

The boys were having things easier or maybe not. Well Ron had it best, he was disappointed that he didn't have a beautiful wife, but that wasn't the end of the world. Harry, on the other hand, was pressured being The Chosen One. He got letters regularly raging from men asking for the death of all pure-bloods to women asking for marriage. He refused all the marriage proposals, even Ginny's which led to Molly crying until it was decided that Ginny was going to marry Neville. This wasn't it, almost all the time Harry's mind was somewhere else. He found himself thinking about Hermione and he was getting worried that he might have become obsessed.

All in all, the muggles led their lives in peace, remaining ignorant to the magical world around them.

**The Corner... (still looking for a name):**

**It maybe not my master piece, but I tried. So this happened in this chapter, I don't even know if it is relevant or if it is moving the plot of this story. I'm so pathetic... cry in a corner and grow mushrooms... Enough with all this whining. Enjoy the story and review. **

**And here is a bonus from me (with the Death Eaters):**

The Dark Lord entered dramatically in to the room, his cape flying behind him. He looked like the epitome of power and evil. As he walked prideful he saw a woman cowering in a corner. It wasn't something unusual, but this woman was hiding something from him and he was going to find out what.

"You what are your hiding? Show me now." he command to the poor woman who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there. The woman if possible made herself even smaller as she showed him the badge which she was holding at her chest.

"What is it?" he demand not understanding the MW inscription on the badge.

When the woman didn't answer Voldemort was surprised to see Peter of all the people intervene, then he realized that the woman was actually his wife. His actions made sense now because if his wife did something to anger The Lord he would be punished as well.

"My Lord... they are MW... badges. They are... given to the Marriage Wizard's fans." he answered with a fearful voice.

"MW badges..." said Voldemort.

"They are... collectable." added Peter believing that his Lord was curios and he was doing him a favor interrupting his train of thoughts. Immediately Peter and his wife were on the floor, screaming in pain under Voldemort's curse.

"Severus!" he shouted for his follower and soon Snape was entertaining the room clearly exhausted. In the end being a spy was a tiresome job mentally and physically as well.

"Yes, My Lord." he said humble, not wanting to upset The Lord and suffer the same fate as Peter.

"Tell me now, what is this?" he said holding the MW badge in his hand.

Snape was sweating right now. He knew what the badge was, but he was sure that The Lord won't like the truth so he played it safe. "I don't know."

It seemed like it wasn't the correct answer either and Snape was on the floor suffering the aftereffects of Cruciatus Curse. Meanwhile Voldemort exited the room in the same evil emanating way, with the badge still in hand. No one has to know he is secretly a fan.


	8. 8)NoT-ThE-fOOl-KiNg

Looking at Mr Parkinson you can say he may not seem to be such a complex man. In fact his only wish is a simple one. That was to have power, to be in control over everything, but unfortunately for him the circumstances were not in his favor, so he became a follower with limited control. He may say that hen was one of the "Sacred Twenty-Eight", that he wasn't supposed to be a follower, that he was supposed to be a leader, to have the power, to have control.

But it wasn't like that. He was a follower, a spec of dust on the powerful one's clothes with no considerable power or control over others, he was a puppet in others hands.

He had a lot, but what he had was not enough, was never enough.

He had money, but the Malfoys had more. He had power, but the Dark Lord had more.

What he had was never enough.

He never had control over his own life. That's why his daughter's fate was now in the hands of the Malfoys. He realized it was a risky bet to let his only daughter and single heir to another family, but she did not.

Pansy had been dreaming of marrying that Draco brat for a long time. She persuaded her father to convince the Malfoy to become the brat's wife, ignoring the fact that she was going to become a slave to the said man.

Furthermore she insisted on throwing a masquerade ball for this special occasion, a ball that would announce their engagement.

Mr Parkinson was desperate. He was disparately wishing for a miracle, but he had no hope, knew it wouldn't come.

He was slowly, but surely losing himself.

He could only watch how that spoiled brat was insulting his family, while his precious flower was fawning over him. The family name of Parkinson was being stepped on. He just watched.

He felt like he lost control, but who was he trying to fool with that, because he never had control over anything.

But a miracle did happened just when the ceremony was about to begin, just as the lights went out, just as the room went dark, just as he appeared.

For some reason he felt like the things could change, he felt like he finally he had regained the power to control his life. Now he was death set on confronting the people that until now had dictated his every

step in life.

Things can change, he could change.

.(-).(-).(-).(-).(-).(-).(-).(-).(-).(-).(-).(-).(-).(-).(-).(-).(-).

Lucius Malfoy was waiting for this moment exact moment when he appeared. Everything was going according to his plan and he was about to capture The Marriage Wizard. Soon he would present him to The Dark Lord and this would definitely win a point in his lord's books.

Lucius began dreaming about the day The Dark Lord would come to power, the day he would become the Minister of Magic, the day the Malfoy name would be hared in all the magical communities across the globe.

The plan was all too simple and the fool was easy trick. He had convinced the Parkinson's that he was actually letting his son marry their daughter and after that he easily manipulated the situation in such way so he may lay this trap.

He knew for sure that the wizard would not pass the chance like this masquerade ball.

Now he had The Marriage Wizard where he wanted.

When he appeared cloth in black surrounded by purple smoke Lucius easily activated the ward that he took from his time to place on the estate for this exact reason. He could say that Parkinson was the biggest fool in the world for not noticing the wards that he put right under his nose.

The plan was perfect, the wizard had no escape from it. He was like a bird trapped into a cage, unable to fly away to freedom.

But...

The wards suddenly collapsed and he escaped and flew away.

Lucius was furious. He had failed to capture The Marriage Wizard and he was going to surfer the consequences. He needed a way out, someone to blame so he immediately looked around for the thing that brought down to wards, but he only saw Parkinson coming towards him, so he relaxed slightly.

"Lucius I am sorry to inform you, but it seems like the unknown wards were getting in the way of the house security and the blood wards took them down." he said that with an amused smile

With this he had realized that the fool king himself was not actually a fool after all.

**Mushroom corner (aka the depression corner post-Corona's poem)**

**Sorry for not writing for a long time. I know that writing short chapters seams simple but I kinda lack motivation (a lot). This is a general thing, so don't worry about it. I do stuff when I want. **

**I kind of think I should be stuck at writing one shots, because I feel like I can't finish what I start.**

**Now for other things this is the chapter, kind of unusual since it hasn't it's focus on the main cast, but it happened. I don't know where the idea of Mr Parkinson even came from, I blame the circumstances for this.**

**Thanks again for reading, for following, for favoring, for reviewing. All in all thanks for all. **


End file.
